The present invention relates to pressurized fluid distributors which are used to enable one or more downstream devices, operating with a pressurized fluid, to be controlled by means of a manually maneuvered member.
More particularly, the invention relates to hydraulic manipulators intended to provide control of different hydraulic functions of a public works vehicle, for example.
There is a known fluid distributor, disclosed in WO-96/30652 in particular, of the type comprising:                a body having at least one cavity, one end of which opens on to at least one face of the body,        at least one pressure reducing valve which is mounted in the body, and which comprises a push rod mounted movably at the level of the open end, a plunger mounted in the cavity and a control spring interposed between the push rod and the plunger, the said plunger being mounted so that it can oscillate in translation to carry out the pressure reduction function, and whose equilibrium point depends on the compression of the control spring caused by the depression of the push rod and the output control pressure to be delivered to a downstream device,        a control member for modifying the depression of the push rod in order to control the value of the delivered pressure, the control member being mounted pivotably facing the said face of the body and comprising at least one finger,        means forming a solenoid which can deliver a magnetic field in a direction substantially parallel to the direction of translation of the plunger, which are mounted in the body so as to be substantially coaxial with the push rod, and which form a bearing surface substantially coplanar with the said face of the body,        an armature, made from a material sensitive to the magnetic field, which can be moved in translation simultaneously with the push rod, and which comprises a contact surface located to face the bearing surface of the means forming the solenoid, in such a way that it bears on this bearing surface to lock the push rod in position with a predetermined attractive force.        